


Milk

by donnarafiki



Series: One shots of Drarry in the kitchen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, domestic drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: When Harry finds Draco making fancy pastry when he gets home from auror training, the first thing he hears is his complaint about the milk. The second thing he hears is that the engagement party of his two best friends is that night, something he completly forgot.Lucky for him a certain someone comes to his aid.Including a link to the actual recipe I based this on. It's a Mery Berry classic (=





	Milk

“Potter you bought the wrong milk again.” Draco was standing in their kitchen surrounded by an enormous amount of bowls, pots, pans and Merlin knew what that weird big raspy thing was.

“Good evening to you too Malfoy.” Harry sank down on one of the kitchen chairs, absolutely exhausted from a day long auror training. He let his head rest in his hands, a tired sigh escaped his mouth.

“No good evening at all, this pastry is bloody atrocious with low fat milk.”

“Then buy your own fucking groceries Malfoy, I’m your flatmate not your house elf.” Harry and Draco both attended a ministry training program and to stimulate unity amongst the soon-to-be co-workers they were forced to live together.

It wasn’t as bad as Harry had feared, though Draco was still insufferable most times and always complained about Harry leaving a mess everywhere. He more than made up for that however, with his brilliant cooking skills.

Not that Draco would ever admit he was cooking for Harry, and he never failed to get angry when he stole his food from the fridge, but Harry wasn’t completely stupid. He had noticed how Draco started to make his favorite meals more often, and how the portions grew in size during the weeks Harry had a lot of physical training.

“I don’t do muggle markets you know that. And your friends will have to suffer through eating these stale disasters not me.”

“My friends? Why are you baking for them?” Harry could barely keep his eyes open to look at Draco. It made him realise he really was exhausted, usually he loved nothing more than  watching Draco cook. Not that he would ever admit that of course.

“Because, may I remind you, Granger and Weasley are hosting their engagement party tonight. Honestly Potter, if your head wasn’t firmly stuck to your body… ” Draco rolled his eyes, without any real venom in his words and turned around to focus on his choux again. Harry shouldn’t see how much his forgetfulness worried him. Auror training wore him out so bad sometimes he forgot the days of the week and fell asleep on the kitchen table. Last summer he’d even forgotten his own birthday.

“That’s… That’s tonight?” Draco could hear the cogs turn in Harry’s mind as he processed his words. His best friends, engaged. And he had completely forgotten about it. Forgotten his best friends’ engagement.

Draco heard a loud thud as Harry’s head hit the table. He listened to the man uttering a stream of whispered curses as he tried to gather the energy to get to his feet.

“I bought a personalised chudley cannons merch set for Weasley and a first edition of Alice in Wonderland from 1865 for Granger. They’re on the table in the living room together with the least awful outfit you own.” Harry gaped at him.

“Though I haven’t thought of buying them a fly catcher so that could be your imput.” Harry quickly shut his mouth. “You only need to write the card yourself, there’s a self inking quill in the deskdawer.”

Draco grabbed his pre-weighed bowl of sugar and poured it into a pan. Making caramel was still one of his favorite activities, topped only by Harry’s smile when he saw Draco had made him his favorite meal again, or ‘accidentally’ left a plate of homemade chocolate cookies on the kitchen table.

“Wh-why?” by the sound of it Harry was so taken aback with Draco’s action he could no longer form proper sentences.

“You forgot. It’s the least I can do after the war, and no I do not want to talk about it or hear you thank me. It’s no big deal, I was planning…” Suddenly he felt strong dark arms wrap themselves around him from behind. A head full of messy black curls rested on his shoulder. Apparently his words had shocked Harry into action.

“Potter what are you doing?” Draco froze, the scent of sweat, slightly singed clothes and something distinctively _Harry_ drove the smell of sugar from his nose. He didn’t dare breathe, afraid he might overdose on the scent and faint in Harry’s arms. Or kiss him.

“It’s called a hug Draco. I’m hugging you.”

“Wh-why?” Draco imitated Harry’s stutter on purpose, not to annoy him though, but because he was rapidly running out of air. It was his turn to be so taken aback by Harry’s action he lost the ability to form a full sentence.  

“Very funny asshole.” And instead of letting go he hugged him even tighter, then stuck out his finger and stole a bit of the filling of Draco’s choux. He let out a small moan of pleasure when he tasted the heavenly sweet cream.

“How the fuck could you ever call this atrocious? It’s…” Draco couldn’t hold back anymore. He had to breathe. Harry’s scent penetrated his nose, his lungs, his system, his sanity. Combined with the small sounds Harry made while he sucked his finger Draco’s systems went into overload. To hell with the consequences, he just couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

He twisted in Harry’s arms and grabbed the front of his disgustingly well fitting auror robes. Before Harry could finish his sentence he was shoved against the wall and kissed. Hard, full of desire, full of wanting and passion.

Harry’s finger was captured between their mouths as feverish lips found each other after years of pining from both sides. Harry thought it only added to the experience.

Draco thought his choux filling might not be as terrible as originally anticipated.

Both only broke the kiss when they smelled burning sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> [link to recipe](http://thegreatbritishbakeoff.co.uk/marys-paris-brest/)
> 
>  
> 
> God I have sunk down to the level of browsing the web for hours finding a recipe for a drarry one shot.  
> what am i doing with my life?  
> (hopefully entertaining you guys! Let me know what you think, and I hope I inspired you to bake something, even if it's not as complicated as the recipe I linked to. I wouldn't be able to make that either)


End file.
